Drama Queen
by Cat Spring
Summary: Lohan is a teenage T.V star. She plays a girl who is a spy. But what happens when her parents past comes back to haunt her?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Drama Queen  
  
Rating: PG (for right now)  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to Alias and ABC. Except for the ones that I make up  
  
Song: Confessions Of A Teenage Drama Queen by Lindsay Lohan  
  
There was a girl I knew  
Who always wanted to  
Be the one to stand up from the crowd  
Always believed that she  
Was gonna live her dreams  
That what came down was gonna come around  
  
Lohan was your not so regular teenage girl. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, the works. She wasn't a prep or a punk or a goth. She was just Lohan. No one ever told her what to do. Some said it was because she was seventeen. I mean seventeen year olds do not listen to grownups unless you're a goody- goody. Lohan was definitely not like most girls her age.  
  
Oh, wait, there's just one thing I didn't mention.....  
  
Her parents....  
  
That's right. It's usually the parents isn't it? The people that mess up your whole world right when you enter your teenage years. The most critical and crucial years of your whole life. Only her parents had been ruining her life for a lot longer than that. In fact they had been ruining her life before she was even born.  
  
For all the doubters non-believers  
The cynical that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize  
  
It all started when her parents were about twenty.... And now for a complimentary flashback.....  
  
*//Flashback//*  
  
It was a stormy night in London, England. Bill and Sam were happily making out in their dorm rooms at college. This was against rules but they really didn't care. Last night had been one the most exciting of their lifes. It had been their first mission for the government. They had, of course, almost lost their lifes but that wasn't what they were thinking about right now. "I love you", Sam whispered in his ear  
  
"I love you to", Bill whispered back in the same manner  
  
Sam kissed him lightly on the lips and recalled last night. It had been exciting but dangerous. "I can't believe we almost died"  
  
"I know", Bill said "But we're ok"  
  
"How are we ever going to have kids?" Sam asked "We can't quit. They'll kill us"  
  
"We'll find a way. We always do", Bill replied  
  
//Now lets go ahead a little in the future//  
  
Twenty five year old Sam was holding her beautiful daughter. Bill, the very proud father, was standing right next to her. Sam smiled at the baby and laughed. "What should we name her?"  
  
"How about... Lohan"  
  
"Lohan?"  
  
"Yeah. It's original and interesting"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Lohan it is"  
  
//Now a little more into the future//  
  
Gunshots echoed in the air. Two bodies fell to the ground. They were later identified as Sam and Bill Panstri.  
  
There three year daughter, Lohan, was still inside when it happened...  
  
//End all of the flashbacks//  
  
14 years later  
  
That girl was a onetime teenage drama queen  
A hacked-up everyday wannabe  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild-child dreamer  
But she'll find herself  
Cause she believes in nothing else  
Then you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me  
  
"I need make-up!" Lohan yelled  
  
A girl ran up to her and put some more eye shadow and lipstick on. She then brushed her hair and put everything away. "There you go"  
  
A man then came up to her and smiled. He was tall and had short brown. He was thirty but most thought he was in his early twenties. Lohan had been in love with him ever since she was little. He was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes. I am Jacob", Lohan replied  
  
Armed with an attitude  
That she knows how to use  
She's gonna get there anyway she can  
Now she knows what she wants  
No one is gonna stop her  
Nothing can ever hold her back  
  
Lohan got up and walked over to her dressing room. She accidentally bumped into a script writer on the way. "Move out of the damn way" Her voice sounded venomous and the guy backed away slowly.  
  
She emerged a few minutes later in a pure black outfit. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Lohan went to the part of the studio where they would be filming the next scene in her T.V show, Spy Girl. Everyone adored that show and it had the highest ratings in England and the U.S.  
  
"Ok. In this scene Stacy will be fighting a bad guy from L.O.P. Remember no real kicking", Jacob reminded her  
  
"I won't", Lohan said  
  
"Action!"  
  
Lohan immediately transformed into her character, Stacy. Remembering not to do any real fighting.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Stacy yelled  
  
"Yes, I will", the bad guy replied  
  
Lohan pretended to kick him the face and punch him in the stomach. He did the same. After three grueling minutes of punching and random kicking the scene stopped with the bad guy on the ground and Stacy standing triumphantly next to him.  
  
For all the doubters non-believers  
The cynical that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll know that you were wrong  
Who would know  
  
"Cut!" Jacob yelled "Great work everyone"  
  
Lohan breathed in deeply and exhaled. She made her way back to her dressing room and went inside. This was the only place that was actually quiet. She pulled out a book and started to read. It was in Russian so no one could read over her shoulder and bug her.  
  
That girl was a onetime teenage drama queen  
A hacked-up everyday wannabe  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild-child dreamer  
But she'll find herself  
Cause she believes in nothing else  
Then you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me  
  
'This is the life', Lohan thought 'Act out a made-up person and get money for it. I just wish my parents were here to root me on. I wonder what they did. They had to of been actors. There's no way I could've gotten acting talents out of thin air. Maybe they had a job that was exciting and dangerous. Nah'  
  
Someone knocked on her door and came in. It was a boy that looked to be about eleven. 'He must've snuck in', Lohan thought  
  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Get out of here"  
  
"Please"  
  
"Security!"  
  
Seconds later four men crashed in and took the boy away. "Are you ok?" the guard asked curiously  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" she waved her hand for them to go away  
  
Life is a work of art  
You gotta paint it colorful  
You can make it anything you want  
Don't even stick to any rules  
You don't need a high IQ  
To succeed in what you do  
You just gotta have no doubt  
Just believe in yourself  
  
'Stupid kid. Yeah, Like I'm going to give him my autograph so he can go sell it on E-bay for thousands of dollars. Right...'  
  
The sun was beginning to go down. Which meant it was time for Lohan to go back to her exquisite house in the wealthiest part of L.A. She walked out her dressing room and bid everyone farewell.  
  
"Lohan, we are sooo sorry about what happened with that kid today. We'll tighten up security. By the way your hair looks awesome!"  
  
"Suck-up" Lohan said before going out side to her car  
  
Doubters non-believers  
Once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize  
  
That girl was a onetime teenage drama queen  
A hacked-up everyday wannabe  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild-child dreamer  
But she'll find herself  
Cause she believes in nothing else  
Then you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me  
  
Lohan got into her car and drove back to her house. Her maid had already made her bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock. She settled into her pajamas and got into her bed. She had to get a goods night sleep for tomorrow. 'This is the life', she thought before she fell asleep  
  
That girl was a onetime teenage drama queen  
A hacked-up everyday wannabe  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild-child dreamer  
But she'll find herself  
Cause she believes in nothing else  
Then you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me  
  
A/N: Is it good so far? I wanted to make Lohan seem like a brat. There will be more to come. Next chapter will be at the CIA. We'll also learn more about Lohan's parents and their mysterious past. R/R 


	2. Wasted Years

Song(s): Wasted Years by Maroon 5 and Butterfly by Cowboy Beebop  
  
A/N: Going to post the reviews....  
  
PentagonMerlin  
  
Hon, if you wanted her to seem like a brat, you don't have that knack just yet. It seems a little repetitive in the thinking/narrative processes, but  
otherwise, it's good, keep writing.  
  
anonymous()  
  
This is really cool and really original. Keep up the good work! :)  
  
total vaughn lover()  
  
okay, i'm looking forward to the part of the CIA in this, lol, but great  
chapter, and if you wanted to make her look like a brat, i think you  
suceded! update soon!  
  
Kris  
  
Valoriahn()  
  
Hey! :) Very interesting! Please update soon! :D I want to see what  
happens!  
  
On with the show!  
  
Chapter 2: Wasted Years  
  
Well I solace the memory  
I can picture her standing right in front of me  
Arms crossed and I'm crushed by concrete  
I walk around with bare feet  
And I know you want me  
  
"This is Lohan Panstri", Dixon stated as he let a screen down showing everyone what she looked like "She is currently an actress in England and is seventeen. The show she is on right now is about spies"  
  
"How ironic", Sydney said  
  
"What does she have to do with the CIA?" Vaughn asked  
  
"Her parents were spies that worked for M-16", Lauren said  
  
Everyone stared at her for a moment until she spoke up again..  
  
"She's my cousin", Lauren whispered  
  
"Oh", everyone said  
  
They all returned their attention to Dixon who didn't look to happy at the moment...  
  
"Sydney I want you to call her cell and tell her that she is great danger", Dixon ordered  
  
"Why is she in "great danger"? Weiss asked  
  
"I assume it has something to do with her parents past", Jack guessed  
  
"Jack is right", Dixon said "Now all of you go and find more information on her. Except for you, Sydney"  
  
They all filed out of the room and did all they could to find more on this mysterious girl that they had never even heard of...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can't remember anything  
Her sweat, it tastes like sugarcane  
And I had already gotten there before I came  
Well, my tank is empty  
But I know you're thirsty  
  
Sydney walked out into the parking lot of the CIA building and got her cellphone out. She quickly dialed Lohan's cellphone number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello?" Lohan said  
  
"This is.... Anya", Sydney replied  
  
"Who are you?" Lohan asked with a snotty tone in her voice  
  
"You are in grave danger", Sydney replied ignoring her stupid question  
  
"What?!" Lohan yelled "What do you mean?!"  
  
"Meet me at seven o' clock outside of your studio. Unless you want to die"  
  
"Whatever", Lohan yelled before hanging up  
  
Sydney sighed deeply. This was going to be harder than she thought...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But I have already tried to explain myself  
It's not that I love someone else  
But I can't bare to listen to you cry  
I'm sick of all these wasted years  
A bag for someone else's tears  
I'll wring you out as I hang you out to dry  
  
No, no, no, no  
No, no, no, no, yeah  
No, no, no  
  
Lauren quickly ran behind the building as Sydney walked back in. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed someone's number. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to answer  
  
"Hello", Sark said  
  
"This is Lauren"  
  
"Ah... darling"  
  
"They are going to pick up Lohan up at seven o'clock outside her studio"  
  
"I love a woman that gets right down to business. Where is her studio?"  
  
"I'm going to find that out in a minute and call you back"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Lauren hung up without saying goodbye and stuffed her cellphone back in her pocket. Then she walked back in as if nothing had happened  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I see you and I can't fight  
Maybe we could get ourselves back on the right track  
You touch me there because you know how much I like that  
Oh maybe we will get to relax  
And I know you want me  
  
All the time and everywhere  
A happy service but the underbelly isn't there  
And the worst thing is that I don't even really care  
And the emptiness is too much to bear  
  
"Found anything yet?" Vaughn asked Marshall  
  
"Yeah", Marshall replied  
  
"What?"  
  
"It seems that Lohan is very talented in Martial Arts and she knows about seven different languages" "Must've gotten that from her parents"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I'll go inform Dixon of this"  
  
"Ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And gloves surround me  
Up and down me  
Feet all around me  
Baby i can't breathe no more  
  
And gloves surround me  
Up and down me  
Feet all around me  
Baby i can't breathe no more  
  
But I have already tried to explain myself  
It's not that I love someone else  
But I can't bare to listen to you cry  
I'm sick of all these wasted years  
A bag for someone else's tears  
I'll wring you out as I hang you out to dry  
  
"How did it go?" Jack asked Sydney  
  
She glanced around for a minute before answering... "I told the meeting point and she said whatever and hung up on me"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"What if she doesn't come?" "Someone else might get here before we do"  
  
"We have to find a way to get her to meet us there"  
  
Wait.. I have an idea"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We can get here to think that there's some big autograph outside of her studio. She is an actress after all. They love publicity"  
  
"Jennifer Garner is an actress and she doesn't"  
  
"Sure she does"  
  
"Not what I heard"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sick of all these wasted years  
A bag for someone else's tears  
I'll wring you out as I hang you out to dry  
You try  
To get  
Back home  
You try  
And try  
Yeah  
Oh  
  
"Sydney needs to know what Lohan's agent's name is", Weiss said to Marshall  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Marshall typed it into Google and seconds later it popped up... "Her name is Linda Scott"  
  
"Thanks, Marshall"  
  
"Ya know I had an aunt named Linda. Which is funny because her husbands name was Scott"  
  
"Bye, Marshall"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sydney stood there looking at Vaughn. He was talking to Dixon about who knows what. She continued to stare. Vaughn was like a butterfly in her mind. The kind that fluttered about and never seemed to go away no matter how hard you tried. That described Vaughn perfectly.  
  
You're a love song only halfway sung  
You're the knot that comes undone  
You're the daylight dressed as darkest night  
The flight of a stringless kite  
  
The very vision, the mirage man  
You're air in the palm of my hand  
You're like catching the day's sunset  
Oh rain that's never wet  
  
You're a butterfly in the mind  
You're a butterfly before my eyes  
You're a butterfly, a trick of time  
Who leaves before he arrives  
  
You're a butterfly in the mind  
You're a butterfly before my eyes  
You're a butterfly who says he's mine  
But who leaves before he arrives  
  
You're a butterfly in the mind  
You're a butterfly before my eyes  
You're a butterfly who says he's mine  
But who leaves before he arrives  
Who leaves before he arrives  
  
Sydney went back out to the parking lot for the second time today and dialed Lohan's number again. She knew it wasn't going to work. She didn't even know what Linda's voice sounded like.  
  
"Hello", Lohan said  
  
"This is Linda Scott"  
  
"Your voice sounds deeper"  
  
"Oh.. well, I have a sore throat"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Can you do an autograph session tonight at seven thirty outside the studio?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Good"  
  
"You're a butterfly in my mind"  
  
A/N: I just had to add that bit about Jennifer. Lol. Read and review! 


	3. Autograph Session

Song: Leap of Faith by Michelle Branch  
  
Chapter 3: Autograph Session  
  
One last call to answer  
Feeling full of despair  
Don't think I can get through it  
Just one last prayer  
And it's a leap of faith  
When you believe there's someone out there  
It's a leap of faith  
When you believe that someone cares  
Oh  
And when I call out to you  
Will you be right there?  
Right there?  
Searching for the answer  
Nobody seems to care  
And now I wish that you were here  
Beside me  
To wipe away my tears  
  
Lohan tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for all her adoring fans to arrive. Not until she saw a gorgeous man walk up to her did she finally get happy and stand up straighter.  
  
"Hello", Lohan purred  
  
"Hello, love", a man with a British accent said  
  
"Are you here for an autograph?" Lohan asked "Or perhaps something else?" She winked at him flirtingly  
  
"Oh, a feisty one", the man replied "I'm Julian" "That's a beautiful name, Julian"  
  
And it's a leap of faith  
When you believe there's someone out there  
It's a leap of faith  
When you believe that someone cares  
  
Oooh  
And when I call out to you  
Will you be right there?  
Right there?  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Lohan"  
  
Julian (aka Sark) was about to pull out his gun and grab Lohan when he heard a noise. At that moment he knew that it was Bristow.  
  
Waiting for the answer  
Remembering the times we would share  
Somehow I feel you here beside me  
Even though you're not there  
And it's a leap of faith  
When you believe there's someone out there  
It's a leap of faith  
When you believe that someone cares  
And when I call out to you  
Will you be right there?  
Right there?  
  
And I'll be waiting by the window  
For the smile to come through  
And I'll be waiting in the darkness  
When I call out to you  
And I'll remember when you told me  
I could trust in you  
  
And it's a leap of faith  
And I believe that you are out there  
It's a leap of faith when I believe you truly care  
Oooh  
And when I call out to you  
I know you'll be right there...  
Right there  
  
And it's a leap of faith  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Freeze Sark!"  
  
Sydney was standing a few feet away from him. Her gun was pointed directly at his blond head.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Lohan yelled "And where are all my fans?"  
  
"Step away from the man, Lohan", Vaughn ordered  
  
"And why should I?" Lohan asked  
  
"Just do it!" Sydney snapped  
  
"Oh, fine", Lohan said "Just shutup"  
  
Sark grabbed Lohan before she could away. He dragged her to the car and accidentally touched her chest (he he).  
  
"How dare you!" Lohan said "You ass!"  
  
Lohan kicked Sark in the legs and pulled his arm back. He yelped in pain and quickly let go of her. Lohan ran away from him and over to Sydney.  
  
"Whoa", Sydney whispered  
  
Vaughn went over to Sark and hit him in the temple with the butt of his gun. Then he dragged Sark over to Sydney and dumped him on the ground.  
  
"Well, we finally got Sark", Vaughn said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lohan was being questioned by some guy that she did not know. It had been going on for an hour and she was starting to get bored.  
  
"Ok, last question", Jack said "Did you ever know the man that tried to kidnap you?"  
  
"He was trying to kidnap me?" Lohan asked "Humph. Next time, just leave me with him. He was cute"  
  
"Answer the question"  
  
"No, I never knew him"  
  
"You can go now"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sydney stood there watching Lauren and Vaughn talk. She knew that she shouldn't be spying on them but for once she wanted to. "Hey, Sydney", Weiss said coming over to her "That Lohan girl wants to talk to you"  
  
"Oh, where is she?" Sydney asked  
  
"In one of the cells", Weiss replied  
  
"Cell?!" Sydney yelled "She's not a criminal"  
  
"Just to be safe", Weiss reassured  
  
"Tell them I'll be there in a minute"  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. 


End file.
